if only things were just Simple
by roseywillowtree
Summary: Lourdes was given one Job get medical supplies some few miles outside of camp, easy, simple right? but other events lead to more events/ first fan-fic bare with me for now/ takes place during season two Lourdes/Hal cuz there just so darn cute ! review comment I know its a bit confusing so I apologize! back in action again,working on chapter 7 right now and well yeah please read!
1. Chapter 1

**okay first fan fiction so deal with the spelling errors and what not**

** with that said I absolutely love " falling skies" and thought it would be fun to try to write a fan fic for it, ( and a side not Lourdes and Hal would just be awesome so no hating) and with that said I don't own falling skies all those rights belong to the directors and such!:D**

**I've recently edited this chapter. please read and tell me if it sounds any better!  
**

* * *

Lourdes P.O.V

Anne gave me a simple job, all I had to do was go out a couple miles outside of camp, and look around at this pharmacy, that looked promising with medical goods. Simple right… Yes, Yes it was…

"so can you do it Lourdes" Anne gazed up from her patient who had poison ivy.

" yeah I can" I looked up at her, just to make sure she wasn't kidding.  
she only nodded her head getting back to her work.

"just be careful please Lourdes, and maybe you should take someone with you.. perhaps Hal or maybe some of the other soldiers...?" Anne trailed off getting back to rubbing the ointment on the young child's arm. I frowned when she said that, didn't she trust me.. I mean there was no sight of any mechs or skitters anywhere.. right?

I shrugged the thought off stepping out of the medic bus,grabbing my green backpack at the door.

Lost in thought I hadn't realized I was stepping on some of the tools that Hal seemed to of been using to fix his bike.

" Hey Lourdes .. your uh stepping on my tools" called up Hal

I jumped, looking down at the foreign objects I was stepping on.

"oh sorry,Hal.. I hadn't realized I was stepping on these" I dropped to the ground picking them up and setting them closer to his reach.

" hey no problem Lourdes.. so uh where you heading to?" he asked. I was about to question what he meant till I remembered what I was out to do.

" oh uh Anne is having me go out to that pharmacy that we passed by coming up here.. I need someone... never mind I better get going" I replayed with a smile.

" huh, well you need someone to go with you, I mean… not that your not capable of taking care of yourself… or… Lourdes you don't even know how to shoot a gun" he said with a smirk.

I glared, turning around on my heel, walking over to Weaver to ask for a hand gun of some sort, even though I hadn't a clue how to use it. and despite my mind telling me I was nothing like Maggie who could shoot a skitter down blind if she liked, I kept my thoughts happy and strong .

I walked over to Weaver who was gazing carefully at a map of Boston.

" Uh Weaver you wouldn't but any chance have a hand gun of some sort laying around that I could possibly borrow while I go out looking for medical supplies, would you"? I ask sweetly, but when Weaver looked up to see who was talking to him he just laughed and I mean laughed, I put my head down with embarrassment.

" Uh Lourdes…not that I don't trust you or anything, but you don't even know how to shoot, and what's that talk about leaving camp, do ya got any someone's going with you"? you asked.

" Well no… but that pharmacy is only a few miles out, and you said it yourself, that the skitters already went through that area I'll be fine" I replied with a smile.

He grunted holding out a knife, that looked as if it could dismantle a grizzly which I suppose would come in handy if I was wrestling bears but I'm not-… I frowned taking the knife, and hooking it on my belt loop.

" you be back in two hours Lourdes, if your not back I'm calling a search party, you hear, and if events lead to that your sure as hell will be a bit lot of trouble" he yelled out, as I raced out of there.

" I'm not a child" I said under my breath, as I took the faithful steps out of camp, I turned around to see Hal gazing over at me, I gave a small wave, he only nodded getting back to work on his bike.

I pulled out the list of medical supplies that Anne wanted me to look for, simple stuff mainly, : Advil, some various pain killers, and some asthma medication for one of the little kids, that we were dangerously low on so I put that on my top priority, though I had mixed feelings about finding that. but while walking/jogging I was praying the whole time, more simple stuff, that I would find the medication. That I would be able to get there and back in one piece.

Getting there was no problem, getting in was a whole other story, while I had high hopes, and playing the game of luck, I seemed to have lost both, but at least I had a chance… there was only one.

" okay Lourdes you can do this, just like Anne all I have to do is find that soft pallet, and kill it easy, I'm small its big, wont even expect me… right" I breathed out taking a step to get a closer look, to make sure that there was no other skitters.

" okay just run, stab, then victory dance alright I can do this " I took a deep breath, sent a silent prayer for strength, then took the mighty steps, that could either lead to my death, or a happy dance, and bringing home the goods, my odds were jumbled up, but I kept praying, and stepped forward.

I had this whole silent kill ninja act in my head, but I never saw the broken bottle, I stepped right on it, making the suspenseful silent moment into a loud intense moment with that one big ugly skitter looking my direction.

" aw crap" I whispered under my breath, I dropped my bag and pulled my hair up in a pony tail, waiting to see who was going to make the first move.

The skitter eyed me, as I walked closer, and pulling the knife from my belt loop, that's when it reacted.

It started running towards me, but I was able to side step it , and letting out a good kick in one of its six legs, the beast grunted running at me again throwing me backwards with just a simple flick of a arm.

I was no where near cut out for this, I was no fighter I was just Lourdes the medic aid to Anne... I cant do this.. can I?

I tried my hardest to not scream in pain, I looked down at my arm, and already at the elbow it was turning a shade that my tan skin should not be making. But thinking back to my little's days I remember how the good guy would play dead, and the bad guy would run up thinking he was victorious, and right then the good guy would jump up with a mighty kill.

So I did just that, and like expected the green beast walked over slowly till it was right above me, I took that one mighty moment and lurched forward with the knife, stabbing it just under the chin, its blood swelled out; and I let an ugly grin across my face... I was no killer and I could already feel the guilt. though I have to say the smell was the worse, it was somewhere near rust, and moldy bread... both were revolting and made me want to vomit, this this morning burnt bread and cold coffee. The skitter screamed out, and I noticed something in its eyes that I would call "fear" it had me confused but as fast as I say the confusing expression it went away, its eyes flickered to something. I could tell if the skitter had a real face it would be giving me an evil smile.

I tried to force it off me, but that only lead to more of its blood on my arm and eventually the hot liquid dripped on my face, I was about ready to let out an angry scream when it bashed my head against the ground, my vision went blurry, and I could feel a wet dampness on the back of my head. I could hardly see the skitter getting off of me, and I was just as surprised when a blurry shadow walked over me.

"Help" I whispered.

The shadow laughed and turned around as if to discuss my death to the skitter. It was then that I saw the ugly piece of metal hooked on to its back.

I slowly crawled away, and with the combination of my aching elbow and my head, every movement hurt. I tilted my head back and saw him. I looked around trying to find something sharp, and remembered the knife weaver gave me. but I instantly remembered that I had lodged it into the skitter. I brought myself to my knees and then up on my feet. I tried to run but I only got a few steps, when I turned around.. the site I saw, was something I don't like to see.

He was a boy at least 15 holding a gun pointed right at me. ' _he's going to shoot me' _I thought to myself, but the boy dropped the gun to his side, and ran at me, he had something in his hand, it shimmered silver in the sun, I knew what it was and I didn't know what to do "_he must have gotten it out of the skitter but..."_ I turned my head to see the skitter lying still. the boy had tears just brushed under his eyes.. I had a feeling I made him angry.

So when he finally reached me I kicked him in the shin hoping it would slow him down so I could run away. but all that happened was himself dropping the probably heavy gun and running faster, I glanced over my shoulder, and he leaped right on top of me, and everything happened to fast. The knife he had was pointed at my abdomen, and I was just able to push him off, the knife skidded across the ground. I rolled over to it and well.. when he leaped on top of me it lodged into his stomach. I gasped at the accidentally action, he was still on top of me and the where the knife was, was bleeding profusely.

I didn't mean to...

I rolled him off of me , got up. and walked away dropping the knife. I picked up my bag some few paces away and took silent steps to the pharmacy, tears were begging to fall, but I was questioning why, I killed my well killer... he was trying to kill me... I.. killed someone... the thought echoed in my head

The red door opened easy, looking inside almost everything was picked clean off the shelf's but I was luckily able to find what I needed

Taking one last glance at the skitter and the boy.

" he had a name, a family.. he had a life" I said before leaving. It was getting dark, Weaver, Anne…. They were not going to be to happy when I got back, I was surly out longer then two hours.

~~No ones P.O.V~~

" Alright Hal, Maggie, Ben, and tom you guys head out to the pharmacy, and I'll need 3 other fighters to come with me, we'll go see if she went up into town, we'll all meet at…-"

" hey looks its Lourdes…." called out Matt who was standing with his dad. he hopped on his feet pointing to the entrance of the camp.

All heads turned to see Lourdes, she had a blank expression on her face, and was covered in blood, her hair was matted in back where dried blood was. and she didn't stop to talk she just kept walking past everyone to the medic bus.

" Damn Lourdes you better have something good, what happened to you" Weaver said.

Weaver followed close behind, and was soon followed by the rest of the group.

before reaching the medic bus Lourdes turned around with the same blank expression, but seeing everyone's worried faces she lashed out.

"I didn't mean to... just please. .alone..." she paused for a moment" and bury the boys body... he looked like a Marcus..." she said turning on her heal, and stepping into the medic bus.

Hal was the first to react, and was just about to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder

" She'll talk when she wants to…." Maggie said, giving him a careful look. she pulled her eyebrows together when he didn't respond, so like everyone else she slowly walked away. Hal on the other hand, standing there a few more moments, looking through the window. Lourdes was in Ann's arms, clearly crying. Hal wanted to do something but didn't know what to do.. he slowly turned around himself feeling a pull at his heart

' _wouh… do I actual care for Lourdes, I mean I like everyone else wants to know what happened but what's this odd feeling…. Gah.. This is awkward' _

Hal mentally slapped himself, and tried shrugging it off. He walked over to his bike hoping to get his mind off things, but remembered he fixed that an hour ago. So he shrugged his gun off his shoulder, and went to find Matt, he promised he would teach him how to shoot. He will have to ask Weaver if he still has that old 22 lying around.

~~Lourdes P.O.V~~

" I kind of sort of killed someone" I kept replying that thinking maybe, a new meaning would come out of it, but at the end of the day it still meant the same thing. I tried praying but my mind was to hyped up and full of guilt to even sit still and focus. I remember seeing Hal, he was the last to leave the group standing outside of the medic bus.

" Hal, he… acted like cared?" I felt my self flush,' I've always liked Hal, but with Karen and even Maggie the possibilities were impossible, but perhaps…. Gah this needs to stop' it was a little past 10 or I thought so, time, days they all mixed together in one number mess, but anyways it was late I was tired and I'm sure Anne would want the stuff I found. I took the guilty steps to Anne. who was talking to Tom.

" Hey Lourdes are you okay" it was Tom, his voice sounded out with sympathy, I almost wanted to talk about it but not yet.

" I'm fine Tom" I whispered, and I could feel the tears seeping there way out again, but I took a deep breath, and looked up at Anne she smiled softly. and took the bag I was holding out for her.

she sighed. " Thank you" she said softly. She stood on her toes and whispered something to Tom, he glanced at her then me, and then walked away, outside.

I could honestly say I didn't feel like talking... I didn't really feel like doing anything.

I pulled my jacket off, un happy to see the blood stains, that were clearly not mine. my elbow stung when I pulled my jacket over the bruised elbow, Anne looked over at my pained face with question.

" I uh hurt my elbow can you wrap it up... and my head" I asked pushing a sad smile.

Anne nodded yes and reached for the wrap breathing through her teeth when she saw my elbow, and her eyes even wider when she saw the blood matted in my hair .

" some bruising you have there. as for your head it should be fine, I'm just going to clean it up, Lourdes you want something for it" she asked kindly wrapping my elbow gently, and then getting to work on my head .

" No… I'm fine I'm just going to sleep it off" I said pulling away when she was done. I quickly washed my hands and tried cleaning the blood off my jacket, but in the end, there was probably always going to be a soft red stain there. I left my jacket by the sink to dry and walked back over to my sort of comfy cot.

I prayed my usually prayer asked God to heal those hurting, and bring peace over those missing children and I also prayed that I would be forgiven for… killing that boy, I brushed away the tears and finished with an Amen, slipping under the covers drowning out today, and ready to wake up to tomorrow.

I had to of been sleeping for at least an hour, when I heard the screaming, Anne pushed her self up from her own bed.

" did you hear that" she whispered I nodded, we both fell silent when we heard the thudding of… Mechs. Anne reached for the black gun she kept under her cot, I only got up and quickly tied my boots on feeling useless.

We heard someone stepping onto the Bus, Anne stood up with her gun raised but put it down when she realized who it was; Hal.

" guys get up, get what you can Mechs, there here, ditch the bus and follow my dad he's just behind the bus with some others but hurry we've already killed one mech and few skitters but there's more coming" Hal gazed over at me, saying more with his eyes, I was confused but followed orders helping Anne with the medic bags and gathering what we could carry. I pulled my jacket on, and slung one of the big red bags over my shoulder, I looked out the window seeing Hal and a few others fighting a skitter off, we probably had two more minutes before we would have to run like crazy to Tom… but maybe that two minutes was coming sooner, because as I was just reaching the last few bottles of Pain killers, the bus was flipped, with both me and Anne inside, all I remember was the pain in my elbow and the throbbing head ache, and then Ann's eyes glossy with worry and fear, everything after that was black and white.. But mostly black.

* * *

**sooo thats chapter one, review if I should add chapter two, uh I know I have spelling grammar errors and all that Jazz, but comment tell me what I need to do and so on, and... ~~~ yeah:) ( remember this is my first FANfiction, soo I'm trying) **


	2. Chapter 2

**okay here is chapter two!hope you enjoy, please Read,review, wait for next chapter~~!~~ anyways I dont own falling skies blah blah blah blah!~~! hope you enjoy**

* * *

Lourdes P.O.V

I wanted to open my eyes but nothing happened, I wanted to move, a leg, hand; even a finger, but nothing happened I was scared, I mean really scared for all I knew I was aboard some alien ship, with a harness latched onto my spine~~

All I remember was the bus tipping with both me and Anne inside, everything after that was a black and white, and blurring, I heard the yelling, the screaming, I heard Anne's name and my own, but despite that want in the back of my head nothing happened, I was stuck underneath something , my elbow was screaming with pain, and my head throbbed. I laid like that for who knows how long, my eyes were closed but my mind was racing.

' _Ok Lourdes lets not think the worst lets just try opening the eyes then work on moving the limbs simple' _I spoke to myself.

I sent a pray of courage and opened my eyes, everything was blurring at first, but after a few precious moments everything was clearer now ever the voices outside were.

I took a good look at my surrounds, '_ok I'm under one of the shelf's… sweet… no, okay got to get out of here where's Anne'_ speaking to myself; it helped a little…. I think,

" Anne, Tom, anyone!" I yelled as loud as I could but even that didn't seem good enough, I waited for what seemed like hours, but finally someone replied.

" Lourdes is that you, are you okay its Hal, were trying to get you guys out of there do you see Anne"

Hal called out, I was instantly happier, but frowned I didn't see Anne, the medic bus was not very big, but even if I wanted to really look it was a fools mission, I was stuck and my head could just hardly turn left and right.

" Hal I… I cant see her, I'm stuck… please.. Get us out of here" I called back hoping he could hear everything I was saying, I tried wiggling free again but the medic bus creaked loudly and I heard Hal, and possibly Weaver telling me to stop.

" Lourdes don't move okay your… well move any more Lourdes and you Anne and the bus are going to go straight into the Lake" Grunted Weaver, I sucked in a breath, and tried to keep calm but my body ached for me to get out.

"_yippee I could possibly die, but no worries right… I'll get to see my family… Yay… wait I'm not ready…" _I was screaming in my head or I thought I was…

" Lourdes… are you talking to yourself.. Or you know one of us" Hal called out, and I could just sense he was trying not to laugh.

" Oh shut up and get us out of here" I cried, everything fell silent while Weaver and Hal, were finding a safe way to get us out, though I was still confused as to how we got all the way towards the river… I left myself to ponder on that, but my thoughts broke when I heard a groan.

" Anne is that you" I yelled.

" Yeah… are… are you alright Lourdes" she whimpered, she was hurt but I was not able to see where she was or what was wrong.

" was that you Doctor Glass" called out, what sounded like Tom.

" Yes its me, I'm… uh fine" she said, but I think we all knew she was lieing.

" Okay guys were sending Jimmy in, don't try to move okay just stay put." called out someone I could not Identify.

I heard the bus creak, then I heard the silent stomping of feet that was probably Jimmy.

" Doctor Glass are you all right" called jimmy I strained my neck to see what he was talking about.

" Yes jimmy I'm fine, I think one of the scalpels just nicked me in the side, I'm fine… get Lourdes out first she's under the shelf's over there" Anne called out in pain, it must be a lot worse then what she said, But I saw Jimmy face pop up in front of me I smiled.

" Hi jimmy how's it going" I joked it seemed to help ease the mood but only by a little bit.

" Uh its going good Lourdes, though a lot better then you, okay I'm going to lift the shelf, and your going to shimmy on out from underneath it alright" he spoke stern and urgent, but he lifting the shelf with little difficultly despite his small size, I shimmied on out like he said, and defiantly got a better view of everything. The bus was literally flipped up side down, and we were just hang off the edge of one of the bridges.

" we must have really flown… how are we alive again?" I asked but Jimmy was just scooting me out, I stopped for a moment though looking for Anne, when I finally spotted her dark hair, I realized that her

" I'm fine" was by far an understatement.

"Anne your hurt, bleeding" I screeched hoping over one of the cots, but Jimmy pulled me back.

" you get out of the bus, but be careful" Jimmy saw the look on my face and frowned" Lourdes I got her okay you just get out of there, and find Hal," Jimmy again saw the look on my face" Hal… like many others cares about you… but maybe just a little bit more.. Maybe… anyways get out there" He ranted giving me a slight push, I wanted to protest but it was pointless, I hobbled out, skipping over cots, I.V holders, and the Medicine cabinets.

Reaching the upside down door of the bus I slide down on my butt, and landed my feet in mud, I was almost just about to fall over just to complete my muddy boots but someone caught me, before my doomed cold shower.

I smiled up at the heroic hero, till I found out it was Hal, he grinned pulling me away from the mud.

" thanks Hal" I said calmly, putting my head down shaking brown locks on my face to hide the heat rising in my cheeks.

" Any time Lourdes, are you okay any cuts bruises anything" he asked gazing down at me.

I simply nodded no feeling awkwardly hot despite the cold weather. I shook my head, pushing Hal thoughts in back, and shoving forward Anne. I got a better look at the bus, and sent a pray of gratitude that the holy father kept us alive.

" You praying" Hal asked, I jumped out of my thoughts looking at him.

" Uh yeah.. How'd you know?" I asked.

" I don't know I thought bowing your head, and speaking softly was praying… though I could be wrong." he said with a smirk.

I tried to hide my laughter, and was successful. Anyways; I took a good look at the bus it was indeed upside down and just a little off the bridge, I could hear Jimmy working with Anne to get her out, but there was a lot of cussing coming from Anne, and jimmy seemed to sigh with regret for taking the Job.

" Anne I got you, and I know your hurting but you need to get up come on I can just hear the splinting wood of the bridge" Jimmy groaned.

" thanks kid.. That helps a lot" she spoke softly at first but the rest was cussing in pain.

" Anne you doing alright" I called out looking through one of the broken windows.

She just looked down at me and tried to force a smile, when Jimmy finally got her up, the gash on her side was bleeding more forcefully, I gasped with worry.

" Jimmy you got to get her out of there" I yelled, fishing for one of the medic bags that was thrown across the wet land.

I found the medicine stitches, and found some gash wraps, and quickly cleaned my hands off in the lake as best as I could.

Everything had gone quite for a moment, that of course If you drowned out Jimmy and Anne, but other then that it was serenity just to think in your own thoughts. Sadly we were all quickly pulled out of those few precious twenty seconds of heaven, The bridge made a flat whipping sound, as one of the decaying woods boards broke right into, falling into the icy water below. We all thought fast, Hal sped inside the bus, Tom followed behind.

" Hal you help Jimmy, I'll try to gather all the medicine supplies I can carry" Tom yelled I strained to go help them, but Weaver kept me back.

After some anxious few moments Jimmy and Hal came out with Anne, But Tom was still inside, and another decaying board broke cracking the silence of the new world.

" Dad get the Hell out of there now!" cried Hal who set Anne down, I raced over there sucking in a breath.

" Okay Anne I'm going to clean it a bit, then stitch it up, Jimmy hold her still!" I spoke softly pulling her shirt up just right to her Rib cage, and started to work.

Simple Job I said, Anne was sitting next to Jimmy moping, saying that this is really going to hold her back for some time I rolled my eyes, waiting for Tom to get his Butt out of the Bus four Boards had already broke, and Weaver was pleading him to hurry, while Hal stood by the door while his father handed him more supplies.

When Tom was done, he leaped out beside his son and ran over to Anne.

I smiled at that moment everything seemed… Happy.. But happy never lasts for long, as I was going through the saved medicine the earth shook, and the groaning Mechs were stomping towards us.

" Lourdes get Anne out of here quickly, Hal, Tom take it at its left side, Jimmy go with the girls get them with the rest of group, and come back with some fighters GO!" Weaver ordered. I wiped hair out of my face, gathering what I could. Hal was just putting a clip in his gun, I ran over to him.

" Hal be safe… come back" I said giving a concerned smile.

He just looked at me speaking words with his eyes, I was left lost…. Again…. But the mechs were getting closer.

" Lourdes Go stay safe" he chanted before united with his father.

I followed Jimmy, with Anne grasping my shoulder for support.

When we finally reached the rest of the group, Jimmy quickly found Ben and a few others. I wished them all good luck, as they ran off.

One of the fighters ordered the rest of us to retreat in the forest, I helped Anne hobble over to one of the trucks where the gracefully picked her up, so she did not strain her side, she smiled a thank you, as they drover off ahead of us.

I looked back at the small war that was going on, Jimmy, Tom and Weaver were fighting off the mech, thought the metal beast was taking a whooping on them, Hal and some other fighters, were… retreating? I heard them yelling to the others to look the skies. I looked up and gasped, things were getting worse… much worse.

" Hey Lourdes get with the group now" called someone from behind me, it was Maggie her blonde hair was pulled back, and she held her gun low.

" I…. alright" I ran back with the rest of the group meeting up with Matt who was worried about his dad and brothers. Heck so was I.

Hal P.O.V

Lourdes was safe everything is alright now, I thought to myself, though the fact that I was ever thinking about her got me confused.

" Hal heads up" cried someone from behind me; Maggie, I ducked at her heads up as she got a racing Skitter right in the head '_did I really not see him, Damn I really got to stop thinking about Lourdes, oh here I go again_'

" Maggie why aren't you back with the group were retreating anyways" I yelled running along side her.

" I'm just making sure you don't need your sorry behind protecting " she called back with a laugh.

I looked over my shoulder Dad and Ben were closer behind a Weaver and the other fighters were following behind them.

We saw the flying ships which was good, but they haven't shot the guns yet.. Which makes me wonder. But right then and there my thought process was at hold, because when I looked behind me everyone was still there but looking ahead of my was Lourdes with a gun, how she got one I don't know, but what she was pointing at made no sense. Right at us.

Lourdes P.O.V

They didn't see the space craft behind them nor did they see the racing who's and what's. one of the fighters was urging me to follow, but I reached for his hand gun, secured in its holster, I've never shot a gun, but it's a first time for everything.

The bug ugly beast were not like the skitters, they were bigger, with gapping mouths with rows of teeth.

' _what have they been hiding' _I said to myself, but I had to focus, I ran up ahead gun still in hand and aimed, I head Hal calling out not to shoot but I ignored him taking a deep breath, I pulled the trigger, and with the grace of God I hit my target… sadly it didn't go down first shot.

_Hals P.O.V_

Lourdes… with a gun… pointed at us, meaning myself, Maggie, my Dad and brother ,weaver and four other fighters…. Three words " what the hell".

when I heard the sound of the gun, I stopped where I was standing and closed my eyes for just a second, waiting for the pain, or for someone else to yell in pain but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to find Maggie and everyone else with the same blank expression and as if in uniform routine we all turned around.

And this time three words were spoken out loud.

"What the Hell" I yelled I aimed my gun, at the ugly beast, I don't know what it was, but it was new and looked like something from star wars.

Maggie started firing like a pro, Dad and Ben stood there for moment in confusion but when dad finally started to shoot Ben.. Just still stood there, not moving just standing I want to call him out but there was no time that thing was getting closer.

" Maggie what the heck is this" I called out. Looking over at her, she was laughing. " Maggie?" she glanced over laughing again.

" Lourdes… she actual shot a gun… you should have seen the look on your face" she said again laughing, but kept her eyes focused, I would have to learn her ways one day.

" I'm out" called weaver and other slowly replied, eventually I was out, and despite the bad shape the ugly

" thing" was in it was still moving but slower now.

I heard a rush behind me. Lourdes.

She ran ahead of everyone and shot the thing in the head Five times. And it fell, she gave a little victory dance, but we all just stared at her dumbfounded.

" who are you, and what have you done with Lourdes" I called out but, ran up to her and hugged her.

Talk about awkward with everything watching, but some how it felt right. I stepped away, she put her head down in embarrassment.

" I'm Lourdes breaking out of her shell" she said proudly I smiled, she smiled.

No ones P.O.V

They won or so they thought, Lourdes was praised and Pope made a special meal of fish, and bread. Happy thoughts. But Ben had not spoken at all, it took Tom awhile just to get him away from the bridge to come with the others.

When Ben finally spoke it was not words anyone wanted to hear.

" we all might as well give up, cuz, they got more of those, a lot mor_e"._

* * *

_**well theres chapter Two hope you enjoy, please read,review,wait for next chapter and repeat... anyways sorry if I dragged the stuck in the scene for to long, I just kept typing and then well thats thats, but please review and tell me what I should fix, and or add, ( or possibly tell me if you like my story and I should keep going with it ) anyways thanks for reading I'll try to update tomorrow ^.^( and reading over this again I dont think it turned out as good as my first chapter, so I'll try to put more into the next chapter) :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is chapter three, hope you enjoy^.^ ( and again I don't know own falling skies)**

* * *

No ones P.O.V

( about a week after, the whole encounter with the new alien thing from chapter two)

Light snow brushed over the make shift camp of the second mass, everyone huddled around camp fires, and layered them self's with jackets and blankets, kids wanted to play, but it was two cold. Those few fighters that were watching the camp, from the out skirts shivered like a scared cat, they stood atop the trucks and bus where the wind pushed the hardest, when the wind moved they moved along with it, but would readjust them self's before they were tipped over. Lets just state that is was cold, and everyone was not in the best mood.

Lourdes P.O.V

I had on two long sleeves and my green jacket, but cold was still able to seep in, Anne was still cringing with pain from time to time, from the wound on her side, but she still tried to keep her spirits high. We have had patients in and out with most of the same reasons; fevers, colds, and even a few of the fighters were getting the first stages of frost bite on there toes due to there lack of socks, it was rough and food was getting harder to find, we've had to start hunting methods, but in this time of year most anything was either skinny and dieing, or just not there; hiding from the white dandruff called snow.

There was still lots of work to do, and the memories of that boy and the skitter still haunted me even in my wake, I would dream only seeing his face, during the day I would sometimes see a catch of light, of someone running after me. I would remain calm though, not wanting to worry anyone, but Weaver has been asking me about it from time to time, but every time I just shrug it stating it was nothing… but if only it was always just nothing, if only it was more simple.. Heck it's the " if only" that are really getting me, but with pondering thoughts comes memories and I had a duty being one of the doctors at second mass, so I would push the thoughts aside, easy… simple. But at this exact moment I was going through the little we had, with the medic bus gone, and the camp being at an entire new location, the medical unit was now under a tent. The boys were able to enclose it enough, for some of the more sick to at least for a small ounce of warmth in this winter wonder land, but even that was sometimes not enough.

" Hey Lourdes you busy" called a voice from behind me.

I turned around to find Hal, his gun was frightfully slung over his shoulder, it made him look older almost; his hair was also getting longer, he would need to cut it soon to keep it out of his face. '_wouh wouh wouh, Lourdes are you…. Thinking about how he looks, gah this needs to stop'_ I shook my head as if to shake the thoughts out, but Hal was still there and I was looking like a fool just standing there ' staring' at him.

" Uh no I was just organizing a bit, is there something you need" I said with a smile awaiting his answer, Hal has been closer if I might say, I would find him staring, or looking my way from time to time, I mean don't get me wrong I would look over, but this was Hal he had Karen… he didn't have me.

" Well I was wondering if you wanted to talk, about well that day… yesterday when Weaver had us go back and savage what we could we found a body, and a skitter.. Both dead but they were in the area where you were off finding meds and such" Hal said, coming closer.

I sighed, I figured karma would find a way, for me to have to tell someone.

I took a deep breath sitting down.

" I killed the skitter and" I paused, trying to hold back the tears" the boy I killed him to, the skitter was chasing me and I was able to kill it after some attempts, but the boy… it happened so fast, he was running after me, and got on top of me, I didn't know what to do, but I still had ' that knife' in my hand and when he got on top of me, it…" I stopped there pulling my knees up and laying my head down " I didn't mean to, I swear" I rasped, feeling the tears seep down, Hal did something I didn't expect, he put his arm around me.

" Lourdes you didn't mean too, and heck you killed a skitter by yourself with just a knife, that's pretty good, I mean that's really good" he said, I could tell he was smiling, I put my head up.

" Hal… thanks" I said.

No ones P.O.V

" Alright captain let me go talk with Hal" Tom walked into the medical unit, after discussing moving plans with , and laughed to himself at the sight, of hal and Lourdes, it was nice to see them, bonding.

" Now I don't mean to break up this touching moment but I need to borrow Hal" Tom called out leaving the tent.

Hal got up holding a hand out to Lourdes, she took it, and they stood like that for a while.

" Lourdes" Hal whispered edging his face a little closer to hers.

She looked up at him, but turned away.

" I have more work to do and you dad needs you" she shied away full of regret, Hal stood there a moment, confused almost.

" er.. Yeah.. Right okay I'll talk to you later" he walked out quietly.

Lourdes P.O.V

" I'm stupid, I like Hal, he was probably going to kiss me and I turned it down…" I sighed pushing a few escaping locks of hair out of my face.

I had to get busy and do something.

Hals P.O.V

'_Am I insane, to think that she would actually let me kiss her' _I let out an annoyed sigh, then walked out to look for my dad.

" Hal over here" I followed the voice of my father to one of the tents that was captains meeting tent.

" Alright Hal nice to finally see ya" called out Weaver with a joking wink.

" Yeah right" I replied back, scooting next to my father. Who opened his mouth to speak. I crossed my arms leaned up against one of the tent poles.

" Okay well I didn't want to share this news till it was for sure, but ya know how Ben uh at the bridge, he said that there was more of those" he paused trying to find the right words" one of those things, well Weaver sent out two fighters to check things out, a day after I had told him that, and well they got back just a few hours ago" I looked up at my dad, then at my feet.

' _Let me guess little Ben brother has been keeping secrets who would have guess' _I had always figured something, but would keep it to myself.

" So those, ugly looking bastards, there's more of them" I said standing up straighter when Anthony and Dai walked in.

" Yeah there's a lot more of them, the skitters got them locked up in some cages about 20 miles out of her" said Dai walking in front of us.

" were going to need a whole heck of a lot ammo, either that or we hide" Dai looked down after saying that.

And the rest of that conversion I just tuned out.

' _another fight, another war… I wonder what Karen's up….. Wouh…. Karen I …. no… forgot about her' _I walked out of the tent dad looked up, as If to say something, but just put his head back down to discuss stuff with Weaver.

I kept walking, and before I knew it I was back at the medical tent, Lourdes was inside taking out a splinter for one of the kids, she shivered with I opened the flap to the tent a bit wider letting in a gust of cold air.

" Hey you mind closing that, you'd be surprised how much it helps" called Anne who was sitting down with a book in her hand.

" uh yeah sorry" I looked down at my feet awkwardly not sure why I exactly came here.

Lourdes looked up at me and smiled, she was so beautiful I don't think she even knew it.

" Is there something you need Hal" she asked putting a band aid on the kids finger.

" stay away from trees for a while" she laughed patting the kid on the back he ran out, to go meet up with his mom who was standing outside.

" Hal… you need anything" she asked a bit confused putting away the tweezers and band aids.

" Uh…. No I just… you want to go on a walk" I stuttered,…. Wait I never stutter…_' I think I just might like Lourdes'_…

" Uh… Anne you need me for anything" Lourdes turned to looked at Anne.

" No you go on right ahead but be back soon, the fighters that are posted just outside camp, will be in soon probably complaining about blue toes and fingers" Anne said with a laugh waving Lourdes out.

We walked in silence, just weaving through people, when we finally reached the end of camp, I looked at her as if to say, " do you want to walk outside of camp" she knew exactly what I was saying and we kept walking, I had my gun slung low on my shoulder just I case I needed to use it, but in this cold weather skitters and mechs seemed to stay inside, which I guess was a good thing.

Lourdes P.O.V

I was on a walk with non other then Hal mason, and while I had this whole, dream Cinderella sorta walk, when we walked out of the medic tent, it was udder silence, I would glance over, he would glance, over. I mean nothing really happened till we walked outside of camp, maybe that it self was stupid but I was " going outside the box" that its self I think I should be praised.

Thick green pine trees were layered with drifting snow, dead green tuffs of grass sprouted every here and there on the dirt path, it was almost beautiful at times, the way earth could still live despite it more "dead" state.

" sooo Hal, were on a walk, any reason why you found this odd fondness for a walk all of sudden" I asked walking a bit ahead, then I turned around walked backwards.

Hal just smiled, a smile that could very well make any girl melt inside, but I had to stay pulled together, he had Karen… no me.

" Well Lourdes, you're a more peaceful person, and its nice to just "walk" with someone who doesn't discuss what's everyday surrounding us" he looked at me, shoving his hands in his pockets, I turned around, thinking about what he said.

" So you wanted to walk with a… peace-" it was at that precise moment that I tripped over a tree root, falling on my hands and knees, and for what seemed like forever I laughed and really laughed. Eventually Hal started laughing too, he gathered some snow in his pockets and threw a big one at my face, which despite it dripping down my shirt, made me laugh even more I got up and molded a snow ball hitting him square in the face. Which made him fall. And we laughed, I sat down next to him looking at him.

" yes I wanted a walk… with you" he spoke softly, and was then, that I realized we were having one of those " moments" I was excited, but scared.

" what about Karen" I asked blushing that I even brought it up.

" Karen, she…. I don't know" I could tell he was having trouble finding the right words but I was more or less able to fill in the blanks.

I leaned over honestly not sure what the heck I was doing, and I kissed him, like full on my lips on his.

Hal P.O.V

'_boy oh boy I did not see this coming'_ Lourdes she kissed me, something I wanted to do this whole time, and she got up and did it. I couldn't help but realize how soft her lips were on mine, I pulled her head just to get her closer, to make it deeper, but she pulled away throwing a snow ball right at my face.

" what the" I would have finished that but she was laughing again… I guess Lourdes is quite like other girls..

" so I kiss ya, and I get a snow ball in my face was it that bad" I said with a smirk getting up to stand by her.

" ha… no it was…" she stopped looking down the path, and at camp.

" Hal is that" she spoke but I finished for her.

" Fire".

We started racing down the dirt path I kept a good hand on hers so she wouldn't trip, by the time we made it back one of the tents was already burnt down.

" Hal, help me with the stuff" Dad called out to me I let go of Lourdes's hand, she ran off to the medic tent, to get all the stuff there.

" dad what happened" I yelled picking up ammo and putting the boxes in the back of the truck.

" out of no where no joke a fire ball?" he said looked at me with a confused face.

I rolled my eyes, those aliens were getting smart hitting us harder and quite frankly I was getting tired of it.

Once we had everything packed up and what was left of us people wise, we started up a dirt path, descending into the woods.

No ones P.O.V

" So I saw you and Lourdes run off, and well saw you two come back.. Dare I say it hand in hand" Tom looked over at his son, who was easing up the path slow on his dirt bike, stuck behind one of the trucks.

" Uh yeah dad….." Hal found an opening and sped on ahead not wanting to discuss that with his own father.

" Hey dad, those.. Er fire balls, when I was harnessed I heard a thought like a literally thought, they were talking about a big weapon that would more or less destroy the human race" Ben said walking closer to his dad.

Tom looked at his son a little stunned.

" And your just telling me this" Tom chanted at his son, he ran on up ahead to where Weaver was, Ben slowed down so he stayed behind everyone.

" Ben he mentioned something, something about a big weapon that the big top shot aliens were discussing" said, looking over at Weaver.

" What!, BEN get butt up here pronto" Weaver yelled .

Ben trudged on up ahead to see what captain wanted.

" your fathers telling me, you know something now you got five seconds to tell me everything you hear?".

Ben sighed rolling his eyes at his dad.

" Look I don't know much, just that, they were talking about something big that's all I know" Ben held up his hands in defense, walking about seeming morally pissed.

" that kid sometimes…" Tom spoke out running up ahead with intentions to catch up with Anne in one of the trucks.

" yeah kids" spoke Weaver to himself, thinking about his own.

Lourdes P.O.V

I was carrying two big red bags with medical supplies and had my own backpack with few personal belongings on my back. Let me just clarify I hate moving.

I was humming a little church him, when I heard one of the motor bikes come up from behind me.

" you want me to carry that for you" It was Hal, I blushed thinking about kissing him, but nodded no.

"I feel useless as it is" I spoke up looking at him.

" your not useless but if you say so" he smiled driving up on ahead.

We kept on walking about four miles till we stopped at a clearing it was getting dark, which meant it was going to get really cold which then later meant, I was going to be huddling in the corner of a tent bunched up in my sleep bag with a hat over my head, I almost laughed at how ridiculous I looked but heck if I was warm I didn't care how I look.

"Alright we camp out here and we'll head out early, Maggie has talk of an airport that looks promising" Yelled Tom over all the people.

'_okay maybe things will be okay….'_ I tried thinking that softly knowing that in the world we live in, something big is probably going to happen tomorrow, that's going to leave us running. But I don't want to jinx us, so when our ( Anne and I) tent was all set up I prayed that God would at least give us one day of almost normal.

**ALRIGHT that covers chapter three hope you guys like it! And please review it really helps, with writing the next chapter and "inspires me" haha anyways I might update later today maybe not, but till next time I'm calling out^.^ ~~~!~~~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**soo sorry I meant to update yesterday, but I was mountain bike riding with my dad and he crashed breaking most of his ribs and collar bone, and will be in the hospital till Wednesday, as long as he doesn't get sick.. butttt I'm going to be spending most of tomrrow with him so I should be able to possibly get two chapters done YAY! anyways here is chapter 4 hope you like it, it might be a little jumbled up just cuz I've been at the hospital most of today and such but anyways... I dont own falling skies bla bla bla bla**

* * *

Lourdes P.O.V

Easing myself out of the nightmares was almost getting easier, despite myself waking up twice crying, I think I did pretty good. For some odd reason I felt like today was going to be a good day, I smiled untangling myself from the warm mess called blankets and extra sweaters.

" You seem happy this morning" said Anne she was sitting in a chair by the tent flap, the sun was out, giving a little warmth to the cold world.

" yeah I am" I spoke softly, I mean I was happy.

I quickly changed shirts, and pulled on my green jacket, then tied on my boots.

" hey Anne, do you think that…. Maybe after all of this" I said looking up and twisting a finger in a circle to show I meant all out of this world type things." .. that all of that will, end and everything will go back to normal" I sighed, looking at Anne thoughtfully.

" Lourdes, you have your faith yes" she said looking at me with concern.

" Well yeah of course, and I do believe that despite everything going on, that good will come out of this but every now and then, a small thought of doubt, will make me wonder" I said quietly looking down at my feet ashamed that I even admitted that.

"Then hold on to that" Anne said looking at me sighing a smile.

"And I'll hold onto that" I said walking out of the tent.

I was walking around, a bit just thinking when I ran into to something or someone.

" gah! Lourdes, didn't see ya" it was matt he looked up at me with an apologetic frown**.**

**( - someone had asked me where was Matt in the story, I mentioned him in the first one a little bit, but kinda forgot about him, so there haha I have added him in the story :D)**

"No problem,, hmm I haven't seen you in a while what have….hey whatcha got there" I asked, he had a big clunky mess of metal, in his hands.

" just a radio, you know like the one we were using back when we were at the school, it broke a few weeks ago, and me and uncle Scott have been trying to fix it, we think we almost got it working again, but I need to find Ben to see if it works" he said smiled big.

" oh well that's were you've been well that's good, and I think I saw Ben at Weavers tent, but I think they sent him out on a patrol" I said smiling back, but in reality I had no Idea where Ben was, I only wanted to give him time to hide, I laughed quickly to myself, but I felt bad for Ben at times, people would use him for his "connection" and despite, his few slip ups he was a good kid.

" oh well alright thanks" Matt walked away to find his brother, and I quickly walked away, so he wouldn't come back asking where he was.. Mean maybe, but I don't think Ben likes it when they use his sorta "special gift".

I was still walking around not quite sure where I intended to go, but the walking did help me get things straight one ;Me and Hal have kissed. Two; Karen could be found at any day. And three I was really cold despite the sun, that was beating down my back… or breathing?

I turned around. And screamed.

Hal

Me and Maggie were target shooting some few miles outside of camp when we heard a scream, a scream that sounded a lot like.

" Lourdes" I took of running despite Maggie yelling for me to stop. I was almost to camp, when I looked down on the ground there was boot prints, and they had to be Lourdes, she had such small feet _' I look at her feet?' _I quickly pushed that thought down running towards the source of the screaming.

Lourdes P.O.V

I turned around real slow, and realized my surrounds, were defiantly no where near camp, but the screaming still seemed appropriate, so I screamed when I first saw the skitter standing behind me.

At first it just stood there as if it itself was scared to do anything, but when I took a few steps back, yes of course still screaming, it made its move. The skitter screamed its self, or so I thought, but I took those few seconds to turn around and run. Many thoughts were racing through my head, the skitter was alone, in the middle of no where, and I must have been really drugged up in my thoughts, to not realize how far I traveled away from camp.

It was just me and the skitter, an impossibly match for me because I had no way to defend myself, so I just kept running, but I could only run so far and I hadn't much to say about the skitter that was quickly catching up. I could run back to camp, and endanger life's, or I just keep running and just endanger mine. The answer was easy so I just kept running.

Hal P.O.V

"Hal she probably saw a bug or something and screamed, and how do you know it was Lourdes" Maggie called she was close behind me, and was just on the edge of having to stop, while my lungs were just beginning to give out, I had to find her.

" Maggie its Lourdes, I just know her screams okay" I called back choosing my words carefully.

I was mainly focusing on two things, one Lourdes and two, my feet swaying left and right. We were running for quite some time, and I did realize that it would be smarter to just head back and see if she was back at camp… but I think I really liked Lourdes, and I needed to be the one to make sure she was okay besides I had this feeling deep down that she was in trouble.

" okay Hal can we stop for just a second" begged Maggie who sat down taking her gun off her shoulder.

" Maggie she could be in trouble, you go get help I'll keep running on a head alright" I said, looking down at her.

" alright lover boy" she said that with sarcasm, and…. Jealousy dripping down like drool.

" Uh alright" I said a bit confused but I put my focus back on Lourdes, and started running again.

Once Maggie was for sure out of sight, I stop for a moment trying to get a feel for my surroundings, but something was getting me on edge, the fact it was so quite.

Lourdes P.O.V

I was running, but my legs and lungs were begging, I had turned around just for a moment to see how close it was. I didn't see anything, so I stopped putting my hands on knees, letting the fresh mountain air in. I could still every now and then feel a sting in my elbow but it was already mostly healed leaving just a faint bruise of war. I noticed how quite it was, no hungry animals were scurrying around, nor was the wind playing its usual soft melody '_okay Lourdes just calm down everything is…..' _my thoughts scattered when I was literally thrown into a tree, when I thudded to the ground I felt the pain edging up my arm and rib cage, vision was blurring but I could still see the glimpse of a skitter and a flash of… blonde? With little strength I had I pushed myself up to a sitting position, which I much regretted, my breathing was ragged, the pain was screaming in my ribs.

" Lourdes, why do you run it only makes things worse" said I girl, she walked closer and I saw who it was.

" K..Karen… why are you doing.. Thiss" My voice came out in a stutter, even talking hurt. And I had a feeling I might have broken something.

"Lourdes I didn't do this, you only brought this on yourself" she spoke so calming, her words were almost comforting.

"Karen…." I tried to finish my it was getting harder to breath, I laid myself down on my back, urging my eyes to stay open, when I tried speaking again it only came out in moans of pain.

Karen sighed looking down at me with a non to pleasant smile, " things could be much simpler you know" she said softly.

" things. Are. Never. That. Simple" I spoke pouncing every first letter with as much anger and pain I could put into them.

" Maybe" she said, I felt her cold hand on my shoulder I tried to shy away but she held it there firmly.

" things can be simple, which is why, you going to be like. One of us, I think you'll like it Lourdes" she gave an almost pleasant smile. " the pain could go away" she pushed me on my back holding me down.

I knew what she was going to do, I hear here the loud pitter patter or the skitter.

"NO!" I screamed thrashing around despite the pain shooting in my rib cage and shoulder. I prayed that someone heard me.

Hal P.O.V

The second I heard the scream I started running towards it, I had my gun held high, I bent around a corner and there she was, a skitter held out a harness and Karen was holding her down….. Wouh wait Karen, I stopped where I was the aching in my chest became noticeable again. But I had to save Lourdes, I aimed for the ugly green bastards head and shot at least a dozen times before it actual fell with a wail of pain.

"Get away from her" I grunted running over to Karen who was on her hands and knees staring at the skitter I just killed.

"You killed it" she said looked up at me, I sorta already knew what she was going to do, so when she started running at me, I swung a fist right at her face, I felt the pain in my chest… guilt. But ran over to lourdes who was moaning with pain.

"Lourdes what wrong" I asked, she looked up at me, forcing her breathing now.

" my ribs.. Or I…." she stopped talking closing her eyes tight squeezing her fists.

"alright Lourdes stay with me" I looked down at her pressing my lips together, I slid my arms under her small body and carefully picked her up. She winced but kept her mouth shut.

" Uh Hal, I know your no doctor or anything but, its my ribs that hurt.. Mind taking your hand off them" she said trying to push a smile.

"ah sorry" I said moving my arm up to her shoulder where she just winced again.

" Hal…. Just… just put me down I can walk" she said, smirking at me. I put her down my face red.

So we walked in silence she winced and groaned but at least half a mile away from camp, two fighters and two men with bikes come rolling up.

"Is she alright" said Anthony looking at Lourdes, who squinted her eyes wincing when he patted her shoulder.

"Just don't touch me please" she said, her voice was lacking a vital thing; air.

" Hey Anthony get her back to camp I think she might have broken something….. And uh Dai, Karen she is knocked out about a mile back" I said looked at him with concern, and possibly guilt, but I tried to keep all thoughts on Lourdes… and maybe a little bit on Karen.

Lourdes P.O.V

I didn't want to act grouchy, when Hal was holding me I mean don't get me wrong, I was secretly do cartwheels and eating candy in my head, but pain sometimes over comes those happy joys. But now I was on the bay of a bike with Anthony holding on with one arm, while the other was starting to go numb. It was a relief when we got back to camp.

"Lourdes what happened?" cried Anne who was carefully walking me into the medic tent.

"I… tree, Karen" that all I could get out before letting out a cry of pain, tears were just bridging under my eyes.

"Okay Lourdes you have to stop moving" commanded Anne, and I tried but every time she would try to lift my arm, and pull up my shirt, to check my ribs I would move, just causing her more trouble, and myself more pain.

" alright Lourdes I'm going to put you under alright" she looked down at me, her lips tight together.

" uh…" but I could already feel the prick of the needle, and my eyes closed, for a pleasant sleep.

Hal P.O.V

Karen was lying on her side when I finally got back to where I hit her. The guilt almost hurt, I looked down at her, her hair was just brushed across her face, everything inside me wanted to brush it away, but above the guilt was a sense of wrongness, I had to think about Lourdes right now…. Or did I. she was still knocked out, when the rest of the fighters caught up, but by then her hair was brushed out of her face, and the guilt was know above the wrongness, the bruise on her lower jaw was disgusting, and ever more so considering I was the one who gave it to her.

" so this is Karen…. Did you… you know punch her" someone said behind me, I only nodded my head, picking her up walking away from the group, the Harness had to of weighed more then ten pounds because her usual light skinny self, was still skinny but beyond light.

I looked down at her sighing. " I'm sorry" I simply whispered, and to be honest everything was blank after that, when we had finally reached camp, I walked to the medic clinic and dropped her down on one of the cots, it took everything to ignore Lourdes, she was sleeping but would clench her fist in pain every now and then.

" Hal… she's been saying your name…" she said looking at me with sympathy, I just nodded turning my head to Karen's.

" fix her" I commanded leaving the tent, only to throw up. Today was almost perfect, the snow was starting to clear, Lourdes seemed happy everyone seemed happy… but there was still something nagging at me, but I couldn't just quite put a finger on it.

Ben P.O.V

I was watching from the shadows when Hal brought Karen in. and to be honest one thought flashed across my mind and I was going to pursue it.

" _she must die" I walked over to the medic tent with a knife in hand._

* * *

**well thats chapter 4 hoped you liked it! and please please please review, thanks to everyone who has already please keep it up ^.^and I tried adding more Matt and Maggie in this one, but it still was no quite enough anyways I try to get them in the story more next time ( I'm more just basing everything off Lourdes and Hal P.O.V so sometimes its hard to get everyone in) but anyways thanks for reading!~~!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**alright here is chapter five sooooo sorry about not updating yesterday I meant to but got creamed with other work that I had to get done so anyways here is chapter five hope you like it XD ~~!~~~**

* * *

Ben P.O.V

~~FLASHBACK~~

I was out hunting with some other men at camp, we had all eventually scatted going our own ways, but still keeping in ear hearing distance, which was good for conserving the fact the my hearing had approved. I could hear this young thirteen year old with his dad hunting along side with him, they were discussing some story back from "before". At least a mile away, was another man breathing heavy, whispering something about… I'd rather not replay that in my head, and someone close was a girl talking with a skitter…

I followed her voice, and the skitters.. I almost felt… at home if that was the right word to use, but as I got closer, I saw a flash of blonde…

" Karen" I whispered low, bending down behind a bush.

"Ben I know you there" Karen said softly looking my way with a cruel smile.

I stood up glaring at her, and spitting at the skitter, that looked deep at me cocking its head to the side.

" Ben, your mind says so much, we thank you for your information" she said looking at me with another scary smile

" huh" I gasped realizing we might still be connected, mentally.

" Hal is good yes" she said staring me down, the skitter made a noise of possible disproval.

" Hal is dead" I said looking down at my shoes praying she didn't…..

" I can read your thoughts he's not dead… but… in love" Karen almost sounded normal for that one second as if she really cared for him. But I took this chance to get at her.

" Yes Hal is in love" I said with a smirk, walking towards her. " And its not with you" I spat.

Her nose flared perhaps, you could still be harnessed but still feel.

" Hal loves someone else now, okay.. So you can leave and never come back" I stated turning around.

" NO….. Hal can think what he wants, and you can leave, but me I'm not leaving, and with the information I now have, I can promise we will meet again… Weaver wants to head farther in the mountains.. Good to know" Karen looked at me, her eyes dark with anger. I took another step closing unsheathing a knife and bringing it close to her neck the skitter squealed, but Karen used her hand to settle him down.

" its okay he wont hurt me he cant" she said.

" you hurt anyone, you come near anyone, and I swear I'll kill you" I looked at her, and she smiled which only made me more angry, I swiped my blade back ready to go in for the kill, when piercing stretch echoed in my eyes, I fell to the ground, covering my ears with my hands and squeezing my eyes shut.

" you see he's weak, people like you Ben are never going to live long, people like you will die at… our new pet" I tried to force my head up, but failed, she walked over swaying along side the skitter like true friends, when she was gone I brought a fist down making a promise.

" she will die".

~END OF FLASH BACK~

Ben P.O.V

I edged closer to the tent, It was quite with the suspense, I never really killed a person before, but I gets it's a first time for everything. I also knew that Hal was going to kill me later, but at least with Karen dead, it would give us time to run and hide, Karen had a special connection with " them" they trusted her most, because she could get the most information with out getting killed, she had a stern but trusting face.

But I forgot about all that, and forced death in my mind. I knew Anne was in there and also Lourdes, but I could easily get Anne out of there, and Lourdes was in so much pain she will be knocked out for a while. I got to the tent, and walked in.

" oh Ben you need anything, I was just prepping Karen to get the Harness removed, in fact you could help me" she said smiling.

" You know Anne your right I could help you, but my dad wanted to see you " I said pointed outside, this was going to be a quick job I smirked.

" oh well uh… alright can you stay here then I'll be right back " she smiled, walking away.

I took my chance and weighed out my options but this was the only way, she hurt Lourdes and maybe I wasn't really friends with Lourdes, Karen still hurt her, and tried to make her like on of them so Karen had to pay.

I walked over to Karen pulling the knife out, and holding it just above her racing heart, her eyes dashed around under her eyes lids. And a small flash of guilt coursed through me and I almost stood back. But I got a get control on my emotions and put death above everything, looking down at her ,I raised the lethal blade, but just a few inches from her chest she screamed, I fell back, not expecting that.

" He's going to kill me" she screamed that over and over again, dad and Anne ran inside, I had only a few more moments to get it over with so I jumped back and raced at her, with the knife up high and ready to kill, but before I even reached her I felt a "thwack" on the back of my head, and heard shattering glass, I felt my eyes lids drop, and I fell with them hitting the dirt floor with a thud.

Lourdes P.O.V

Everything happened so fast, I heard the screaming and I just saw Ben with a knife, I thought fast jumping off the cot despite my ribs protesting, he was going to stab Karen and as mush as I wouldn't mind, she was still a living person, I remember the boy I killed not to long ago, his eyes still haunted me, and I didn't want Ben to go through with this, so I grabbed a jar off one of the counters and hit him on the head with it, little blood seeped from just a slit, but nothing that would kill him. Everyone stared at me, with confused looks, but Karen just went back to be lifeless and un knowing of anything. I walked over to her leading her back to her cot, sitting her down but she looked at me blinking a few times, and before I knew she was on top of me.

" you have to die, Hal loves you when he should love me, I was his first love" she screamed at me clawing his finger nails down my face, but as fast as everything happened it ended, she again blinked and went back to be lifeless.

I fell back both stunned and out of breath, I tried taking deep breaths, but only short shallow ones surfaced… this was bad with rib injuries you had to breath deep so no liquid gets in your lungs, but when I tried to breath deep it hurt, sharp pains courses through my body hitting every nerve I bent over, wanted to scream in pain, I didn't think I had enough air for that, so I just fell back breathing fast and shallow, Anne ran over begging me to breath Deeply but nothing happened I could almost feel my lungs closing up. Anne easily picked me up and laid me down on the pale cot, she pushed my hair to one shoulder ordered tom to get a oxygen mask , which he franticly found, she shoved it on my face forcing air in, which I took gratefully. I rolled my eyes around, Tom was laying Karen face down on the medical Bed and put a soft cotton blanket on her, it was cold, which I should feel cold, but at the moment I felt nothing, only the soft air being pushed into my lungs, but even that was not enough, Hal was standing by the tent flap lips in a hard line, I wanted to smile to tell him I was okay, but we both knew I wasn't.

About a minute of sweet precious air being pumped into my lungs, I felt my eyes slowly closing, words mashed together, Anne's eyes were blurring with tears, and I could feel a few escape from my own eyes, I wanted to say something, anything, but the curtains were drawing, and so was my strength to keep going, my body relaxed, and my mouth slacked a little I could feel the pressure of a hand on mine, I was just barely able to turn my head and see who it was; Hal, I looked up at him, but everything twirled and danced in my eyes, so I closed my eyes grateful for the spinning that stopped, Anne was yelling something, but it mashed into my head and was just random letters, Hal was also yelling and the pressure of Anne pumping air in my lungs stopped, I felt the world close, my eyes were no longing seeing and my ears no longer hearing, and I felt the absence of touch, it was frustrating, but when everything went blank I was able to relax and see with my thoughts. It was then that I really truly realized what was going on… I wasn't ready; but when that light surfaced over the darkness, I followed.

Hal

" she's gone" Anne whispered sobbing into my dads shoulder he held her as if she would break if he let go, and I wanted to hold Lourdes like that but she was gone. My world came crashing down on me, memories of mom, or before, or loosing Ben, and finding him. I remembered loosing Karen… and I remember meeting Lourdes for the first time. I looked back at Karen, she was breathing softly. Ben and Matt were standing off to the side, Ben was holding Matt who was crying softly, you couldn't not like Lourdes. People were gathering at the tent flap, Weaver was looking down at his feet holding his hat, others just held a hand over there mouths in surprise, I don't blame. I looked back at Lourdes she looked so peaceful so angle like almost. She didn't deserve this, no one did. I sat down, thoughts were crashing in my head and it was almost to much, a few tears escaped my own eyes and I pushed them off angry. If only she hadn't wondered off. If only Ben left Karen away… if only Karen never got taken away… if only…. Things were back to normal, simple even.

But I stood up standing over her, Anne lifted her head ever so slightly to see what I was doing. I picked up the oxygen mask that was on the ground, and placed it softly over her mouth squeezing the end getting air in her lungs, she didn't do anything I even had to force her mouth open, and kept pushing the air in, trying to open her lungs a little. Anne walked over, tears falling harder she checked her pulse and looked at me with many emotions but all pointing to " we just lost someone" but I had no intention of saying goodbye not yet, I wasn't ready, and Lourdes had her whole life ahead of her. I stared at Anne and she understood, she placed her hands on Lourdes's chest and pushed down a little trying to be careful with the broken ribs. It had now been five Minutes sense Lourdes had died, everything was silent no one really spoke, and the only noise with the wind whistling I the back round.

"Lourdes you not going yet" I whispered, now ignored the small tears that caressed down my face dripping on my shirt.

" come on breath" I said low, Anne was slowly giving up, but I wasn't, Dad tried to pull me away when about ten minutes passed but I pushed him off. Glaring at him, he looked at me with a look he gave me when we found out mom was dead, I wiped the tears away and took the mask away, and leaned over kissing her soft lips, they were warm under mine, and I remembered when she kissed me, when we went for that walk some few days ago, the memory made me smile, it was a memory I was going to hold onto till my grave and even after. When I leaned away from Lourdes I pressed my hand to hers and walked away, when I reached the tent flap people parted….. Wait.. _Her lips were still warm_… the thought nagged mine but I pushed it down, looking back at her, nothing changed she was not waking up. Outside, everything was gathered around the tent, with heads down, I just looked past them all, the camp; we had made it so far, no sign of skitters, mechs, not even beamers, it was good but.. Why couldn't good be enough.

Anne P.O.V

Watching Hal with Lourdes those few last minutes was heart breaking, I felt the warm presence of Tom right behind my with a hand on my shoulder, I wanted to walk away.. But it was Lourdes, my friend, I couldn't leave her like this. Guilt was building up, "_why couldn't I save her"_ I thought… I looked at her sniffling feeling more tears fall, but it was time to let go, with one last glance, I turned away, but I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, I turned around quickly it was her hand I knew it was, I slowly walked over, heads perked up a little, I placed a cool two fingers on her neck and checked for a pulse… And after a few moments I felt a miracle under my finger tips.

"a heart beat' I said softly I didn't know if anyone heard me, but Tom walked over checking her pulse also, he waited a few moments then felt it, he looked up at me smiling I kissed him softly on the check before getting to work, I wasn't going to fail this time, I even sent a thank you prayer, when I reached for the oxygen mask.

Lourdes P.O.V

I remember the black, and the white light, I remember a string holding me back not allowing me to go onward to the light. It was so beautiful, and I could barely hear a soft voice singing, it sounded like my mother, she always had such a wonderful voice, at church she was the main worship singer. I smiled at the memory looking up head, and I knew I didn't belong here not yet, the string was slowly pulling me back, back to reality. I felt a sort pressure on my lips, I wanted to see who it was, but my eyes wouldn't open there was even a soft touch on my hand. But I couldn't re act to anything I was paralyzed I thought gingerly. I prayed that I wasn't in the ground, and everyone was saying there goodbyes I couldn't imagine the terror of being buried alive, so shook the thought away flicking it past with a hand, wait my hand moved I think.

Anne P.O.V

"She's alive" I whispered with a smile, and tears of joy fell this time." she's alive, but I don't know how long I can keep her like this with out proper medical equipment" I said or more asked looking around. It was a joyous thing, and I wasn't going to loose her this time around.

Hal ran in breathing hard, he gasped when he saw Lourdes and I smiled, and he almost smiled back but frowned when he spoke.

" beamers up ahead we need to move out now" he commanded. We all heard the explosions of the beamers outside, tom picked up Karen from her cot she was still lifeless but the sound of the beamers brought a little light to her eyes that I think I only noticed, but Tom carried her out laying her down in one of the trucks.

" Anne we need to get her up and out of here now " he yelled gathering some medic supplies and throwing them careful in the truck bed. Another explosion went off but it was closer, I could hear a soft annoying ringing in my ears. But all I really thought about was getting Lourdes out of here in one piece

**alright well thats chapter five ha thought I was gonna let her die, I mean at first I was, but then I changed it, but I changed it again only to change it again so she didn't die! anyways thats that please please review, ~~~! ^.^ so I'm calling out, and already typing up chapter six I may or may not get that done tonight but I'll try so hope you enjoyed and again please review~~!~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay well here is chapter six, its short and more or less just a filler chapter, so please forgive me, haha I add a longer one later. but I would like to apologize for my horrific grammar and ooc characters, after a review I do realize and have the whole time of my Grammar is no better then a 1st grader, I love to write but am horrible with grammar and all the important stuff so.. haha I try to go over everything more carefully**

** and check everything a thousand times before a publish ( oh and sorry for the late updates been busy lately) anyways heres chapter six hope you enjoy **

* * *

Anne P.O.V

~~about one week after last chapter~~

" come on Lourdes you need to wake up" whispered Hal. He had been sitting with her most of today, only getting up to eat and go to the bathroom, it was almost sweet, but he was mostly emotionless, his father was worried about him, Matt was scared, and Ben was of course worried about Hal, but hasn't been around enough to show he cared, we had lost Jimmy last week, he was running with an injured civilian, when the beamers hit a few feet away from them, he was carelessly thrown hitting one of the trucks with a crack. Himself and Ben had been good friends. The funeral was even worse, I don't think anyone really knew what to say, sure we've lost young kids before but Jimmy was a solider a fighter and a young one at that…..

" Hey Anne I'm going to, head out… dad told me Weaver had some updates about moving and I think Maggie said she had something to tell me I don't know, anyways tell me if anything changes" he said waving as he left.

Lourdes was okay I guess she hadn't woken up which worried me, but her breathing was mostly normal, and I was able to get some water and some little food into her system which at least showed she was still there, but also not if that made the least bit of sense.

I was organizing the little medical supplies we had left, it was not much, and if anyone counted on getting burnt they were indefinitely screwed we ran out of the burn cream last week, I thought with a frown. But I'd best make the better of things, I took a glance at Lourdes before stepping out of the tent, snow was still scattered here and there, giving a little shine of normal on the tree tops and dirt ground, kids were playing, while the parents discussed there old life's, while others sat around, or helped pack/un pack supplies, of the recent expedition " find supplies" we were lucky though we found more bags of rice and beans… the thought was blain though we've had rice and beans the last three weeks, while I was grateful for the food we had, my mind still pondered on a nice thick piece of steak.

"Hey Anne how's your day going" it was Tom he was un packing some supplies and handed me a small box.

I smiled " as good as good can be I suppose yours" I asked prying the box open; inside, was a few bottles of Advil and some penicillin.

" oh thank you, I was running low" I said gratefully, walking away. I turned around he seemed hurt that we didn't talk more, but I had stuff to do, it was almost lunch and I had to try to feed Lourdes, or maybe possibly try to get her to wake up. But I was beginning to doubt both.

Lourdes P.O.V

I didn't know what day it was, what the time was, or the who would place food or water in my mouth from time to time, I was never really hungry but grateful, that I was able to feel some what alive. This was the worst though feeling completely helpless, I would every now and then hear just a whisper of a word it would be different sometimes it was something simple like my name or something more difficult like skitters, and wake up. But over all everything was frustrating, I felt as I had when the bus was flipped with both me and Anne inside; that feeling when your mind is alive but your body isn't. From time to time I would feel someone's warm hand holding mine, but that was only from time to time, but the simple touch would send a jolt of warmness through the blank cold of nothing that was my mind. I prayed daily, or at least what I called daily. And every time I prayed I felt myself edging just a little closer to waking up.

Hal P.O.V

I had to leave the medic tent, get some air, but I was mostly confused, about everything. They had gotten the harness off of Karen, but she was still just as lifeless as she was, when she had the damn thing on.

She was currently sitting in one of the trucks, with a women who was about forty five her name was Lisa, and despite everyone else being afraid of Karen which I didn't blame them Lisa wasn't, she was kind to her, and even got Karen to speak a little It was nice.

"Hey what are you guys doing… sitting in the truck" I asked leaning against the window next to Lisa.

She turned to look at me. " I don't know Karen said she was wanted to sit, and also said she was cold,… I didn't see any reason why we couldn't sit in here" she said, sending a small smile my way, which I returned.

" well alright… but lunch should be done soon" I replied walking away, not really in the mood to discuss there odd sitting area.

And that was that, everyone while seeming happy or somewhat okay, wasn't holding onto inner emotions, acting weird.

I took a walk around the small camp, waving to some few persons, and even stopping to talk to a few. I was almost to the medic tent when Maggie walked in front of me stopping me from going any farther.

" hey Hal… are you okay" she said with a worried look, but not giving off that inside she was really worried and scared for him.

" yeah Maggie I'm fine… are you okay" I said arching a brow. She chuckled at the gesture and just patted my shoulder walking towards the smell of rice and beans. I would have to ask what she really wanted later I knew there was more to it. But I shoved the thought down stepping into the medic tent, besides Lourdes there was no one inside the tent, I took a step back, looking outside; I spotted Anne and my dad talking softly while waiting in line to get lunch.

" Lourdes" I whispered; she stirred a little, fluttering her eyes. I froze.

* * *

**well that was chapter six again sorry that its so short, not that my other chapters are super long or anything.. but anyways please review, I'm debating whether or not I should continue this story or not, so review if I should continue or just cut the story short! anyways sorry this chapter will kinda confusing but I'm going camping for the weekend and wont be back till Wednesday, so I'll make the next chapter pretty long... but anyways thats that..! review if I should continue this story or not **


End file.
